dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Deities
Solrun LG – God of the Dwarves, Crafting and Ale Favored Weapon – Warhammer Symbol – An upside-down hammer atop an anvil Solrun forged the Dwarves with magma from the core of De’Halin. He then crafted The Caesa Stone and The Everforge to help guide them. His domain is known as The High Mountain. He gets along well enough with Aaleem and Lesstralin, but believes they could have spent more time perfecting their races. While Solrun is the god of dwarves, he is worshiped by crafters of all races. Aaleem NG – God of the Sun, Humans and Life Favored Weapon – Mace Symbol – A half circle with 3 ray of light shining down Aaleem is said to have created humanity from the land, sky and sea. He thought that his creation would follow his tenets more thoughtfully, but humanity soon spilt and many humans went down a dark path. He hopes that his priest will be able to set humanity on path of righteousness once more. He is worshiped mostly by humans, but good characters of all races will often follow his tenants. Lesstralin CG – God of the Elves, Magic and Nature Favored Weapon – Bow Symbol – An arrow tipped with a leaf and with roots instead of feathers Lesstralin created the elves from the Cal’Notar forest. She then sent an Avatar who taught the elves arcane, divine and druidic magic. Her domain, the Endless Forest is said to house every creature in De’halin. While Lesstralin is the god of elves, she is also worshiped by many druids and mages. Shyrana LN – The God of Wisdom, Honesty and Discipline Favored Weapon – Spear Symbol – Scales balanced atop a spear As a child, Shyrana was a trusting human. Unfortunately her trust lead to the destruction of her village and death of her loved ones. When she pleaded to Aaleem priests for retribution, they told her that the best path was forgiveness. Unsatisfied with this, she paved her own warpath to bring justice to the criminals who destroyed her home. She dedicated her life to justice and fairness. After dying, an old god granted her divine powers, and she quickly grew in divine levels. She is worshiped by many clerics, paladins and inquisitors who believe that the law stands above all. Keenraye N – The God of Wealth, Commerce and Trade Favored Weapon – Quaterstaff Symbol – A single going coin being exchanged from one hand to another As a mortal, Keenraye amassed so much wealth that he was able to rise to power by buying artifacts. Once he achieved epic level he quickly was able to purchase thousands of worshipers. With this large group or worshipers, he gained divine levels faster than any other god. He is worshiped buy merchants, traders and priests who like to live a comfortable lifestyle. Vixtra CN – The God Trickery, Humor and Jokes Favored Weapon – Crossbow Symbol – A toothed smile Vixta believes that the world is boring. To fix this, she tries to cause as much mayhem and chaos as possible. A majority of the drama between deities (and in De’Halin) can be traced by to Vixtra and her followers. Vixta’s worshipers are encouraged to mess with everyone and everything, even each other. She is worshiped by tricksters, rogues, and illusionists. Mozhar LE – The God of War, Tyranny and Conflict Favored Weapon – Longsword Symbol – A triangle made of 3 crossed blades Mozhar was born on the battlefield. Once a long forgotten race, he rapidly grew I the ranks of the royal army. He lived, and died, by the sword. But Mozhar’s lust for combat could not be sated. Sharing Mozhar’s love of death, Shugul granted him a deity level. Mozhar immediately gain many other deity levels by challenging other deities to a duel to the death. He formed an alliance with Shugul, and they have helped drive the powers of darkness for thousands of years. He is worshiped by fighters, barbarians and evil Warpriests. Shugul NE – The God of Undead, Darkness and Fear Favored Weapon – Scythe Symbol – Skull with a snake going through its eyes and wrapped around its mouth Shugul is the oldest living god and has ruled over death since the dawn of time. Many of the other deities wonder if Shugul was ever mortal at all. Known by many as the grim reaper, she is the deity who visits the De’Halin most often. Even so, few deities would dare attack her, as her powers are far beyond that of the other deities. Shugul does not care for the other god’s politics, and exists to watch over death. She is worshiped by necromancers, cultists and those with an affinity for darkness. Rogrash CE – God of the Orcs, Strength and Conquest Favored Weapon – Greataxe Symbol – A greataxe with an eye in the center of the blades Rogrash was born with unnatural strength. He was once a human and as he aged he grew increasingly disgusted with how weak humanity was. Through his life he killed countless others and raised an army the likes of which had never been seen. When he was finally killed in battle, his entire army of countless soldiers all sacrificed themselves to resurrected him. While he wasn’t resurrected to the mortal world, their sacrifice granted him a number of divine levels. He then decided to create a race worthy of worshiping him, and he crafted the orcs. While Rogrash normally dislikes the “weaker” races, he allows strong individuals to worship him regardless of race.